How things can differ
by WalkerLOATS
Summary: Letty and Dom face a new kind of threat, how will they react and can they remain together? Unsure whether or not to continue?


I can see him watching me out of the corner of my eye, his hands gripping either side of the car hood he was working on, perspiration covering his brow and exposed chest, tongue occasionally darting out to wet his lips, this look isn't uncommon with Dom. However, the look within his eyes, now that is unlike anything else I've seen. Something is bothering him, and from how he's focusing on me rather than the car before him, I can only assume that it somehow relates to me. He will tell me when he is ready. He always does. So, I try to busy myself with the car I was currently looking over. A good mechanic can tell you the lifestyle of the driver by looking at the engine. Now, I am a very good mechanic. So, by looking at this one and the condition of it, I can tell you that this guy doesn't respect his car, he has a heavy foot and shifts gears too hard, meaning he'd be an easy opponent.

With a click of my tongue, I ponder how best to reach the area in need of attention. "Mmm." I mumble to myself, as I flick a strand of hair over my shoulder and tilt my head, lowering myself further over the bonnet so I could see deeper within the contents of the hood, spanner in hand as I continue my repair upon this supercharger. It was at least 10 minutes later when I could feel Dom's eyes burning into my back, but I paid him no attention I knew he was 'admiring what was his' or that's what he liked to call it, I called it perving, but hey he is right. I am his. I just make him work for it. Focusing back on the shabby supercharger, I let out a grunt as the spanners resistance grew with each movement, once I was happy it was tight enough. I moved back out from where I'd been bent, tossing the spanner back into the tool box situated at my feet, I wiped my forehead on the back of my hand. I knew I was in a similar state as Dom had been last time I'd looked at him, I could feel the sweat trying to cool my heated flesh, I knew my White vest would be covered in grease as it always was, my trousers riding low enough so that they were revealing the pair of Dom's boxers I was wearing, I could almost feel Dom lick his lips in approval. I smirked in satisfaction, I maybe his. But he most defiantly is mine.

Lifting my arms I grip the hood with one hand, unclipping the stand with the other and placing it down, before slamming the hood closed. Taking the rag that had been tucked into my back pocket I wiped over the hood, making it immaculate once again. I turned around and cocked a brow at Dom, who was standing much closer now. "You ready to tell me what's wrong now, or what?" I challenged as he cleared the final distance between us, towering over me his hands found their home on my hips, sending shivers up my spine "Johnny Tran, is out for blood again." He paused before sucking in a breath "Yours." I watched as his muscles all tensed, jaw clenched and grip on my hips tightened over one small word. My arms moved to wrap around his neck, it was no secret me and Dom were together. Everybody had known about our feelings well before anything happened, but for somebody to threaten me to hurt Dom, now that was something new. Yeah, I was a little nervous, and scared - not scared of getting hurt, but of leaving Dom. I had to hide it from him, though. I could see how scared he was something would happen, which was why I smiled and placed a lone lingering kiss to his lips "I'm not worried, Papi. I trust you." I said when we'd broken apart, I could see the pride he felt after my words reflect in his eyes. "Letty. . ." He started, but was quickly silenced by out lips crashing together. A few minutes passed, before we broke apart panting slightly. "Dom. I trust you with my life. It's simple. Ride or die. Remember?"

We all knew how well this 'calm' feeling would end though, didn't we? Good feelings end badly, most of the time. - "I love you." I mumbled, it wasn't very often either of us voiced our feelings, well heck we didn't need too it was obvious through everything we did around one another. Especially Dominic's protective streak towards other men buzzing around, no matter what there attention was on. However standing here, inside the Torreto garage with Dom's hands resting upon my hips, as his body pressed against mine I felt like nothing could happen, I felt safe.

Would that be my downfall?


End file.
